


Today

by SilvCyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvCyanide/pseuds/SilvCyanide
Summary: Something was wrong. Hajime was growing so distant, and Tooru didn't know why. It was almost too much to bear, seeing his best friend act so coldly towards him. So, Tooru obviously had to do something about it.He looked Hajime in the eyes, and slapped him.





	

Not for the first time that hour, Tooru stared into his coffee and sighed. Ever since graduation, something was off. Various people had told him, it was bound to happen, but he had hadn’t ever really believed them. Especially since he had known Hajime for over ten years. 

Recently, Hajime seemed more… withdrawn, quieter, almost as if something was bothering him. Getting answers out of him was impossible though, so Tooru didn’t know what that something was. Once upon a time, they told each other everything, but now, it felt as if Hajime was pulling away. Not once did he text him today. Not once did he call him. Almost as if he had forgotten that Tooru existed, when he used to text tens of times. 

Giving his coffee another half-hearted stir, Tooru stood up to throw it away. Inside of the dustbin, he found a tiny green doll. Vicious claw marks littered its body, and a weird blue fluid leaked out of the wounds. Evidently, something had tore into it with vengeful force. 

“Yesterday, a man cut me up and threw me in this bin.”

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke up, and Tooru glanced down to find the doll’s mouth moving. Understandably, he screamed, and flung it away, but it stood up and faced him.

“Upset about it, I am, yes I am, so I shall eliminate all humans for this offense.” 

Pop, the doll disappeared, and the earth exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Now go back and read only the first letter of each sentence.
> 
> Edit: I would like to say that a 100% legit version of this one-shot is being planned, so I'm not just leading you guys on <3


End file.
